


The Snow Ball

by Poisonedpopsicle



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Minor Spoilers, One Shot, Post Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poisonedpopsicle/pseuds/Poisonedpopsicle
Summary: On the night of the Snow Ball, Mike looks for Eleven.





	

"Mike," Karen Wheeler called from the bottom of the stairs, "Are you ready?"

Mike Wheeler laid across his bed in a suit that was two times his size. He stared at the ceiling, ignoring his mother. It was the night of The Snow Ball. The night he promised Eleven. The night he was supposed to take her to a dance so she could have a taste of normalcy, and because he liked her that much. But, when he promised her, he didn't realize she would sacrifice herself for him and his friends. Mike couldn't help but blame himself. Of course, it wasn't his fault. El threw herself in front of the Demogorgon out of her own free will, and used the last of her energy to kill it. Still, Mike felt like he could have stopped her. He could have saved her.

Part of him accepted that Eleven had disappeared without a trace, never to be seen again. The rest of him _knew_ she was out there. He also knew that he would be the one to get her back. He would be like the heroes he saw in movies and read in books. So, everyday he would ride his bike through the woods, calling out her name. He would leave marks to tell himself how far into the woods he had gotten. One day, he had found that someone left food out in a box for someone or something. It wasn't just any food, it was eggos. That's when Mike knew she was still out there, and probably needed help. So, he decided that night he would find her.

"Micheal," His mother called again, "Are you ready or not?" Mike sat up, "Yeah mom, I'll be down in a few minutes." He grabbed his walkie-talkie, and spoke into it. "I'm not going tonight, I have something to do, over." The device crackled to life, and he heard Will's voice on the other end of the line, "Why, over?" Before he could say anything, Lucas came on the line, "Why do you think, over." Mike rolled his eyes, "Hey, she's out there, and I'm finding her. **Tonight.** Over and out." He got up and went downstairs, before his mother even got a word out, he told her he was taking his bike there. He ran out of the house and grabbed his bike, beginning to trek into the woods.

He rode carefully in the rough terrain of the woods, looking at the trees he left marks on. He got pretty far into the woods, farther than he ever went before. "Eleven," He called out as he rode. He was alert to every noise he heard, expecting it to be her. He was disappointed when he found it to be just small animals, or things falling from trees. He looked around some more, "El. Its me, Mike. I'm coming to find you." Soon, he saw something a little odd, (Well not as odd as the things he's already seen). It was a few small rocks, floating a few inches off the ground. There was only one person he knew that could do that. He got off his bike, and went over to them. It turns out, it wasn't just a few small rocks. It was a whole trail of them. He ran alongside the trail, knowing he would find her.

A few minutes later, he stumbled across a figure sitting against a tree. Their hair was a bit longer than Eleven's, but still very short. They were in a ratty old pink dress, and a blue jacket. Their nose was bleeding something awful as well, and they looked so cold they were almost blue. Mike squinted and realized that this _was_ Eleven. "El," He called out. She noticed him, eyes widening, "M-Mike?" He ran over to her and knelt down. "I'm-I'm so glad I found you. Here." He took off his jacket and put it around her so she could warm up. "Its the night of the snow ball," He told her, picking her up and taking her to his bike, "We're too late to go, but we can have our own Snow Ball when we get back home." Eleven cocked her head, "Home?" Mike smiled, putting her on the back of his bike and getting on. His smile widened when she wrapped his arms around him and rested her chin on his shoulder. "Yeah, we're going home. And guess what, when we do, you'll get to eat more than just eggos and junk food, you can have your own bed, and we'll all keep you safe. And maybe we can start calling you your real name, Jane. That's what Hopper told me it was." Mike felt her grip on him tighten, which he assumed was a hug. 

"Now come on, lets get you home."


End file.
